Survivor's Guilt
by kenriot1214
Summary: The island explodes and only Nyssa survives. How can Oliver cope with all of his friends dead? All he has left is his son and Nyssa. What happens when the Flash finds out and tries to help and brings Kara along to get yelled at? NyssaxOliver lemons later down the line. Depressing in the beginning turns around soon.
1. Chapter 1

Nyssa and Oliver raise William.

I thought of this idea but no one really likes it saying Nyssa is a lesbian. I like to think of her as bi like Sara. I see her and Oliver could be good together and turn William into a bad ass.

Start

Oliver was hugging his son trying to shield him away from Chase and the mind scarring sight of a man who blew his brains out. While shielding his son they turn to the island to see the coastline explode. The explosions were so big you could barely see the mountains. After the explosions cleared there was no more green, everything was scorched and black. His son was crying into his jacket seeing the island blow up there was a good chance his mother was dead. Oliver was stroking his son's head, "We don't know if she's dead we are going back."

Oliver piloted the boat back to shore closest to where he last saw his friends. He docked the boat and turned to his son, "Stay here." Then he looked over his son's shoulder to see Chase's dead body. "Actually come on, you can hold my bow." Trying to keep his son calm so he doesn't go into shock.

William took his father's bow surprised how light it was. "Is this the way to mom."

Oliver sighed and looked at the black forest, "This is the way to the last place I saw them."

They trekked through what was left of the forest. Oliver retraced his steps until he came upon the four stakes that were holding up the canopy Felicity was at. He crouched down looking for a trail when his son said, "What about that plane?" Oliver looked at an overturned plane and said, "Good call buddy, wait out here while I check it out."

Oliver ran over to the plane and sprinted up the wing of the plane and climbed through the door. As soon as he entered the cabin he saw two charred bodies huddling together. He ran over and pulled them apart and saw it was Diggle and Samantha. Oliver crumpled to the ground his son's mother was dead, he was the only thing his son had left. Oliver quickly walked through the other seats and saw everyone dead trying to curl in a ball for a chance to live. He let out a cry and let the tough persona fall looking at everyone he fought with about was dead. His sister was with Felicity he could just imagine them comforting each other in their final moments. He couldn't control the sobs and emotions that he tried to suppress.

"Kid." Oliver's head snapped up and he ran to the back where he saw Slade laying on the ground. He quickly turned Slade over and saw he was alive but was barely conscious. Oliver then saw he was laying over a hidden compartment and saw a bundle of black clothes and a quiver at the bottom. "Nyssa!" He turned back to Slade and tried to wake him up, "Slade!"

Slade opened his eye, "I am sorry for everything kid. I tried to save everyone but there wasn't time. Find my son and let him know I died trying to be a hero." With that Slade let out his final breath. Oliver was still crying when he saw Nyssa moving in the compartment. Oliver reached down and tried to uncover her face and check if she was okay.

When he uncovered her face she her face it was smeared with dirt and blood. She opened her eyes to see Oliver looking down on her. "Husband...help me." Oliver quickly grabbed her arm and lifted her out of the compartment and carried her to the emergency exit door. With her in his arms he slid down the wing of the plane down to his son.

"Dad!" William screamed after seeing his dad sliding down the wing with a woman in his arms. He could see his dad had been crying, "Is mom okay?"

Oliver carefully laid Nyssa flat on the ground and turned to his son, "William I am so sorry. Your mom didn't make it Nyssa was the only survivor." He looked down and saw Nyssa looked like nothing was broken and she wasn't losing blood. He undid her weapons and quiver from her body along with her outer coat.

William was crying watching his dad work on some woman who was alive while his mother wasn't. "Why is she alive and not mom?"

Oliver looked to his son crying and clutching onto his bow as hard as he could in anger. "She is alive because a friend of mine was wearing armor and was covering her. My friend Diggle tried to do that for your mom but it didn't work. I am so sorry."

Nyssa was slowly coming to and heard Oliver talking to someone. "Husband." she said weakly.

Oliver looked down and saw that she was alive and coherent, "Nyssa you survived. You are safe."

Nyssa tried to sit up but felt like she was covered in bruises probably from the bombs knocking the plane around and being thrown around a small space. "Did everyone survive?"

Oliver was about to cry again when he shook his head, "Only you and my son. Slade covered you in the compartment, he was able to talk for a minute before he died."

Nyssa looked around until she saw her husband's son kneeling on the ground clutching his father's bow. If this weren't such a sad moment she would have made a comment to oliver on how much his son resembles him. She turned back to Oliver, "Is help coming."

Oliver nodded, "I informed Lyla I was coming to the island and with that explosion she will send agents to check it out." Nyssa nodded and laid her head back on the ground.

William walked over to his dad and handed back his bow. "So what happens to me now?"

Oliver embraced his son. "You will have me. I will always be there for you and you can come back to Star City with me and I will raise you the best I can." William hugged his dad back.

Star City

(1 month later)

Oliver was able to keep his position as mayor by telling everyone his son's mother had died and he had to go get him. He managed to get William into a school and Lyla sent an A.R.G.U.S therapist once a week. He needed a special therapist that knew about the Arrow and what happened to them on the island. Nyssa was living at the bunker, she was really beat up when they got back and she had to get back in shape. Oliver wasn't able to put the hood back on since the island. He put it in his case and left it there next to the others not in use anymore. Oliver covered everything that wasn't being used in sheets and told Nyssa she can use the bunker as long as she needed.

Oliver was in the Mayor's office talking to the police chief. "So you have not spoken to your friends or family in over a month?"

Oliver shook his head trying to hold back the anger and tears, "No sir I think Chase might have killed them or taken them. I have not had any contact with any of them but I fear the worst."

The police chief stood up, "I will forward the case to the FBI and Interpol there is a chance Chase could have left the country." Oliver shook his hand before he exited the office.

Oliver sat back in his chair and spun it around so he could stare at the city. All he wanted was to make the city a better place and all that got him was pain. He lost everyone but William and Nyssa. It's through this pain he didn't pick up his bow again. He was done putting people in danger and possibly making William an orphan.

His secretary opened the door and poked her head in, "A is here to see you."

Oliver turned around in his chair and put on a fake smile, "Send him in."

When Barry walked through the doors he saw Oliver with a lost kind of look on his face. "Hey Oliver can we talk?"

Oliver just opened a desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of vodka with 2 glasses. He poured them both nearly full glasses. "What do you want Barry?"

Barry took a glass and gave it a sip, "I heard your team is missing? I hadn't heard from Felicity in a while."

Oliver started taking big gulps before finishing the glass and pouring himself another, "They are dead Chase killed them all."

Barry nearly dropped his glass, "That is not possible."

Oliver glared at Barry and he wanted to hit him, "The only one to surve was Nyssa and my son. William and I were on a boat with Chase, he then killed himself and with a dead man switch the entire island exploded. I went to the plane and everyone was burned. Nyssa only survived because she was in a small compartment and Slade was shielding her. Everyone else died curled up trying to survive. I lost pretty much everything that day."

"Oliver I don't know what to say. What are you going to do now?" Barry asked still sipping his vodka.

"I am going to raise my son and be the mayor."

"Oliver what about you being the Arrow?"

Oliver just looked at his vodka glass wishing he could continue drinking but he was at work. "I am done Barry since I put my suit back I haven't gone back. Nyssa lives there now and I avoid it too many memories. I can barely look at myself in the mirror how can I go back out there. How can I go back out there when i might not come back and leave my son with no parents."

Barry looked down to the floor knowing there was no good comeback for that, "Is that what Felicity would want?"

Oliver slammed his glass on the desk leaving spider web cracks in the glass. Barry flashed to the other side of the room knowing he crossed a line and that Oliver might actually kill him if he got his hands on him. Oliver quickly reined in his emotions and calmed down, "Get out Barry."

Barry sulked out of the office without saying anything as to not provoke him any more than he already has. When the door clicked shut Oliver threw the vodka glass as hard as he could at the wall. Now the room smelled like vodka and there was tiny shards of glass everywhere. He sat back down and pressed the intercom button, "Can you send in a cleaning crew I dropped a glass. I have to leave to pick up my son in ten minutes can you have the car pulled around?"

Arrow Bunker

Nyssa was going through her katas with her sword when there was a flash of light and a gust of wind. She dropped down in her league of assassins stance and was ready to attack. Barry saw Nyssa ready to attack he quickly put his hands up. "Wait don't attack I am friends with Oliver."

Nyssa straightened up, "I am sorry I don't know who you are." She extended her hand. Barry shook her hand and looked around. "Nyssa I just came from talking to Oliver-."

Nyssa cut him off, "If you came here I would have told you not to bother. He blames himself for all of the deaths on the island. He stopped training altogether he has not even been back here to see me since I was able to get out of bed." Nyssa points to the Arrow suit. "He hasn't even touched that since we have been back."

Barry looked at the suit, "Yeah he mentioned that. Do you think he will ever be okay?"

She walked over to a table and laid her sword down, "Did you know he is my husband?"

"I heard something about that."

"I only mention it because we were married my father was forcing us together. Oliver then killed my father and I felt like I owed him. I fought with him to get his son back and we did but he lost everything else. I know he feels like he failed them but I feel guilty that I was the only one who lived. William lost his mother and I can't even look at him. Oliver offered me a room with him and his son and I just can't. Just like he can't put on his suit and pick up a bow it's guilt." Nyssa was close to tears for the first time since Laurel's death.

Barry put a hand on her shoulder, "He needs friends to help him out of it all he has is you, me and Kara."

Nyssa's head snapped up, "Who is this Kara?"

"Ummm bye." With a flash he was gone leaving her alone in the bunker. Nyssa was now filled anger, guilt, and a little jealousy she picked up a bow and went to train.

Central City

Barry flashed right next to Cisco, "I need you to call Kara. We need her peppy optimism to help Oliver."

"How bad was it?"

"He drained a full glass and a half of the strongest vodka ever and wanted to kill me when I mentioned Felicity."

"Say no more." Cisco picked up the earth 38 transponder, "Supergirl come in Supergirl."

After a few seconds of static a feminine voice answered, "What do you need earth one?"

Barry answered, "Oliver needs help."

"I am on my way."

End

Tell me if you like it. I will put Nyssa and Oliver together after he gets his shit together. Review and PM me if you want. Will only continue if people like it.


	2. Chapter 2

The response from the reviewers have been positive so I will continue.

Chapter 2

Oliver was sitting at the dinner table with his son eating chinese food and it was silent. He wanted his son to open up and talk. Lyla informed him the therapist was having trouble getting William to let go of his anger towards him. "Hey how was school?"

William looked towards his father and just said, "Fine." Then he turned back to his food hoping Oliver doesn't say anything.

Oliver wiped his mouth and asked, "How are you coping with all that has happened on the island?"

William threw down his fork, "Why is mom dead when you are the one who killed that man's dad?"

"William it's my fault she's dead I get that is why you are mad but I did everything I could to save everyone. You are not the only person who lost something that day I lost everything too."

His son was silent for a minute before turning back to him, "How many people have you killed?"

Oliver choked on the noodle he just put in his mouth. He didn't want to answer but he wanted to be honest at the same time. "I don't know...a lot."

His son started to raise his voice, "How many is a lot ten a hundred?"

Oliver put his hands to his face and let out a long sigh, "William I don't know truly I don't. I have done things I am not proud of but you don't know what I have been through."

"Mom said it was never okay to kill the Flash doesn't kill."

"I was the first William, I was the first person to do this. I trained the Flash to be better than me but he lives in a different world than here. I have faced magic users, members of the league of assassins, and super soldiers. I killed the man who took you the first time and he was trying to nuke the world. You do not get to judge me. I did it to help this city"

William stood up and ran to his room and yelled, "It didn't help mom!" before slamming the door.

Oliver just picked up the plates and put them into the sink and walked over to his bar cart. In the last month he had been drinking more than he did in Russia. He picked up a 15 year old whiskey and poured a big glass when he heard something. He picked up the ice pick and threw it as hard as he could while spinning around.

Clink

It bounced off Supergirl's chest like it was a toy. "Hey that's not a nice thing to do to a friend."

Oliver took a drink out of his glass and didn't answer her he flopped down on the couch in front of the fireplace. A second later he felt Supergirl sit next to him, "So we are watching the fire?"

"Yes" he said taking another drink.

They sat in silence for 10 minutes before Kara broke the silence, "Oliver Barry told me what happened and I just wanted to check up on you."

Oliver turned to her and wanted to kick her out, "Kara nothing is okay, my son just stormed off from dinner blaming me for his mother's death. He is so angry and he just can't get over it and I am trying my best to raise him. He just asked me how many people I have killed and I couldn't give him an answer. I have killed hundreds of people and just one of those people's kid made it his life goal to destroy me. He killed everyone and is forcing me to live with it."

Kara put her hand on his shoulder, "Oliver you have a son and Nyssa you should move on and do what you do best...be a hero."

Oliver shrugged off her hand, "And what happens when I go back out there and it comes back to hurt William." He finished his glass of whiskey, "Even if I wanted to go back out there I have no team. I have a job and a son, If I try to be the Arrow again I won't be able to give William the attention he needs."

Kara looked at the broken shell of Oliver Queen, you can't even tell he was the same man who led them against the Dominators. "Why can't Nyssa watch over William and you go back out there. The people of the city need you, Barry told me the crime has gone up twenty percent."

Oliver shook his head and turned to face her, "Nyssa is an assassin I don't think she could give that up to help me with a kid."

Kara shrugged, "Barry said she was your wife at one point."

"She was only my wife because her father forced us together it wasn't mutual."

"Doesn't she still call you husband?"

Oliver rolled his eyes and sighed, "I guess Barry has told you everything. Yes she still calls me that more as a joke for what we once were. She is probably long gone by now probably as soon as she got better."

Kara gave him a big smile and shook her head, "She is still in the bunker. Barry talked to her and thinks she cares about you maybe not love but enough for you to lean on. You need someone Oliver not just for you but for your son. He is trapped in here with you after his mother died and with a dad he barely knows."

"He goes to a special therapist who knows the situation and he says William is very angry. I know anger and I have seen what it does to people, it can turn them into killers and with me being his father it runs in his blood."

Kara gasped at the cold way he was talking about his son and the way he put down himself. "Oliver you weren't doing it for fun, you were doing it to help this city. You don't revel being a killer you do it for the benefit of others. William isn't going to be a killer he will be angry for a while and see what a hero his father is and the sacrifices he has made to keep this city and his son safe." Kara reached over and embraced her friend, "You will be okay and if you ever need anything Cisco can reach me anytime."

Oliver broke the hug and watched Kara go to the balcony and fly off. It made a small sonic boom causing his son to run out, "What was that?" He yelled.

Oliver looked up at the second level, "It was Supergirl she's an old friend."

"Who is she?" William asked wanting to know about the other possible superheros.

"She fought with me and the Flash to fight the aliens called Dominators."

William walked down the stairs and took a seat next to his dad on the couch. "Can you tell me about it?" Oliver gave him a small smile.

Central City

Kara walked into Star Labs to see Barry nervously pacing before noticing her, "How was he? Did you get him to be a hero again? Is his son okay?"

Kara put her hands up smiling, "Okay in order. I managed to cheer him up a little and remind him he is a hero. I also kind of pushed him towards Nyssa like you told me to. I don't know if he will suit up again, he has no team, and he doesn't want to leave William son is angry at him and Oliver is afraid his son might become a killer if he grows up with all of that anger. "

Barry just kept nodding, "I need you to talk to Nyssa woman to woman and get her to go to Oliver. He's too proud to go to her for help so please go to the bunker and talk to her."

Kara slumped her shoulders, "Come on Barry I need to get home I am tired."

Barry clapped his hands together begging, "Please I need Oliver back there is something big coming we need him and maybe you too."

Kara threw her hands up in defeat, "Fine but I will get you back." With that there was a gust of wind and Kara was gone.

Bunker

Nyssa was digging into a burger, fries and milkshake when suddenly there was a woman in a red cape and an S on her chest standing in front of her. Nyssa didn't put down the burger but gripped a knife in the other hand. "Who are you supposed to be?"

Kara got into her superhero pose, "I am Supergirl and I need to talk to you Nyssa." No sooner the words left her mouth a knife bounced off her chest. "Hey that wasn't nice I just want to talk."

Nyssa kicked out her chair and dropped her burger exchanging it for her sword. She lept over the table to attack this 'Supergirl'. Nyssa swung her sword with the intent to separate her head from her shoulders. Kara leaned back to avoid the blade but not the kick to the face. "Ow can you-" She was cut off as Nyssa took her arm and flipped her on the ground and put a sword to her throat.

"What are you doing here?"

Kara kept smiling, "You are just like Oliver right down to your opening move. I am a friend my name is Kara Danvers." Nyssa pulled the sword away remembering Barry mentioned her and that she was a friend.

Nyssa helped Kara up, "I am sorry but it hasn't been a good couple months."

Kara got up and dusted herself off, "Yeah I just came from Oliver's and he wasn't in a good place. It seems like he needs a friend."

Nyssa sheathed her sword and went back to her meal and picked up her milkshake and took a drink, "I am glad he has you then."

"No Nyssa I am from another earth I only came because Barry told me he needed me to help Oliver. Oliver is broken and alone all he has is his son and he can't completely open up to him. Oliver needs an equal to help him work through his guilt. Barry thinks Oliver needs to suit back up and be the hero the city needs."

Nyssa was avoiding eye contact with Kara, "I can't everytime I look at him or his son I know I wasn't their first choice to survive. Oliver wanted Felicity and William wanted his mother. I am a reminder that neither got what they wanted, so I can't be with them."

"Then why are you still here? Oliver said you were an assassin surely you have someone to go out and kill?"

Nyssa scoffed and wanted to laugh, "I am not an assassin anymore, I disbanded the league. I want to be normal all my enemies are dead so I have no reason to kill. The only reason I attacked you is that I thought you were looking to try and kill Oliver too."

Karra wanted to hug this girl but knew it wasn't a good idea considering she was an assassin, "Nyssa he needs you just go see him. His son might even come around and see you like a mother." Nyssa scoffed as Kara continued, "Do it for your husband I can see you care for him like a wife."

Nyssa turned away from Kara letting a few tears out. She did care for him but was so afraid about how they would look at her. He hasn't even come back to see her since she was able to get around on her own. "If I do see him what do I say? I have never been in this situation before."

"Just go to his place and talk, maybe move in, and talk with his son. Growing up with only a mother might make it easier for him to open up to you. Oliver needs you more than he knows and you need him from what I hear you have no one left." With that said she flew out of the bunker back to Star Labs leaving Nyssa alone.

Nyssa looked around the empty room littered with weapons and realized this had been her entire life. She was surrounded by weapons alone, her sister left her and her father never cared about her. He tossed her aside for Oliver the first chance he got. All she had was a sham marriage to a man who would do anything for a friend. Oliver did everything for her and she is abandoning him when he needs her. She wanted to be angry that he didn't visit her but he needed to focus on his son. She sat for an hour going through things to say when she went over to his place. Then spending time to find clean street clothes she knew that she couldn't wear Felicity's clothes so she chose the late Black Canary's clothes. 'Tomorrow is going to be a big day.'

Star Labs

Kara burst in and quickly said, "She is going to see him and I need to get home." She turned to Cisco, "I need to go home open the portal." Cisco did what she asked and Kara quickly stepped through only to have her sister run up,

"Kara where have you been there is a metahuman tearing up downtown."

Kara just gave a loud groan slash scream, "I just want to go to bed."

End

Hope you like it I am slowly building up to them talking then some time jumps to their relationship taking off. I do want to know if you guys think I should write that they consummated the marriage. I have read fanfiction and think it would be a way into their relationship. Please review with what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I have been getting great suggestions for ways this story can go and I will use some of them. So if you have a suggestion or idea please PM me or review. So let's start the show.

Start

Oliver was awake in bed staring at the ceiling for the last four hours thinking. He was concerned about his son and the way he was acting, even at school the teachers expressed concerns about him. They told him William wouldn't socialize with the others and had this cold stare. Then his mind wandered to his son's question. 'Just how many people have I killed? Did killing those people make the world a better place like I wanted to believe?' He couldn't take his thoughts anymore and got up to make coffee.

As he walked down the steps towards the kitchen and heard the tv was on. He saw that his son was watching cartoons. 'At least he is doing something normal.' He started the coffee and was making toast hoping William was hungry considering he barely ate last night.

After his second cup he heard a knock at the door, with his luck it would probably be Barry.

On the other side of the door

Nyssa was getting nervous one of the very few times she ever has. In fact ever since she was introduced to Sara and Oliver the feeling has become more frequent. The door opened breaking her out of her thoughts. Oliver opened the door looking a little surprised to see her, "Nyssa I wasn't expecting you."

Nyssa smiled, "Hey Oliver I just wanted to come around and see how you were doing, and maybe see how your son is holding up." Oliver opened the door wider and extended an arm letting her walk into the apartment. Nyssa walked in and looked around it looked as it did before. She half expected it to be a mess considering he now had a child. She looked to the noise and saw the tv was on and cartoons were playing. She could see the back of William's head he didn't even bother to turn around and see who it was.

Oliver walked over to the kitchen island and poured Nyssa a cup of coffee. Nyssa followed him, "Sara told me about this cartoon where a coyote was always being outsmarted by a roadrunner."

Oliver passed her a cup of coffee, "Please don't compare me and Chase to a cartoon."

"No Oliver I didn't mean it like that. Sara would talk about things of her childhood as a way to still feel normal. I never had a childhood so I don't have nostalgia about it, but it looks like your son might be doing the same." Nyssa slowly took a drink from the coffee and smiled Oliver prepared it just as she liked it. Black with a spoon full of sugar just proving he cared about her to remember.

Oliver just braced himself on the counter, "Sorry it is constantly on my mind. I can't escape it."

Nyssa put her hand on her husband's shoulder, "You look terrible, you look like you haven't slept since the incident. The bags under your eyes are darker than when you were the Arrow." She moved her hand from his shoulder to his stomach, "You obviously haven't been training it feels like you have gained weight."

Oliver chuckled, "The weight is from drinking nearly all day and I really don't have time to work out with being the mayor and a dad. I would like to see William start working out so he can get out his anger."

"What if I watched William for the day while you go the the bunker and trained? Maybe even shoot some arrows into tennis balls." Nyssa was shifting her weight from foot to foot while Oliver looked at her having a mental debate.

"Nyssa thank you for the offer but I don't think that's a good idea."

She stopped for a second thinking of what that 'Supergirl' said, "Oliver your son has been raised with women his whole life. He might be more comfortable with a woman around instead of a father he just met."

He wanted to debate that but it made sense why his son wouldn't talk to him or the male therapist. "Okay Nyssa since you are offering I will leave for a little training. I will be back in a couple hours if you are are sure?"

'It is now or never' Nyssa nodded, "Yes I and your son with be fine I will protect him with my life."

He finished his coffee and walked over to his son, "I am leaving for a few hours and my friend Nyssa is going to watch you. Is that okay with you?"

William looked away from his cartoons, "I don't care."

Oliver just shook his head and went to grab his coat he gave one last look to Nyssa to see if she was going to back out. After a second of her staring back at him and not giving in he walked out the door.

Nyssa stayed in the kitchen sipping her coffee thinking of how she was going to approach William. 'Maybe a simple hello. No he wouldn't respond to that. I am daughter of Ra's al Ghul was my normal opening but probably wouldn't work on him. Or I could just ask him if he has any questions about his father and I. Oliver doesn't open up and William would most likely want some answers, kids are inquisitive in nature.' Gathering all of her courage she went over and sat next to William on the couch.

It took a second before he looked over at her then back at the tv. She began the dialogue first since it was obviously he wasn't going to. "William is there anything you want to know about your father or I?"

William turned to her again, "Anything?"

She nodded her head glad she at least got a word out of him. "Yes any question I will answer honestly. I think you deserve some answers that Oliver isn't giving you."

He thought for a moment, "How do you two know each other? Chase said he took everyone my dad cared about?"

Nyssa took a deep breath at the good yet insulting question, "I was not in the country when everyone was taken. Oliver contacted me for my help when you were all taken."

"Okay." He seemed satisfied with the answer, " How did you survive when my mom died?"

The one question she dreaded to be asked, "When we all got into the plane to hide I fell into a maintenance compartment by accident. I was trying to get out but Slade Wilson shielded the opening with his body. When the bombs went off the plane was being tossed around and I fell unconscious. Your father found me and pulled me out." She reached over and took William's hand, "If I could have traded places with your mother I would have done it. My mother was taken from me when I was young so I know what you are going through"

He went silent for a few minutes taking in what she said. "How did you get over your mom's death?"

"I trained, my father was a ruthless monster and forced me to be the best assassin in the league"

"Is your father still alive?"

She was beginning to wonder if this was a good idea, "He died too. He was trying to poison this city and your father stopped him by ending his life."

"And you don't hate my dad for that?"

Nyssa shook her head remembering how Talia hated Oliver for it but instead she was happy he killed her father. "I helped your Oliver do it, by killing my father he saved everyone in the city."

William dropped his head and started staring at the floor. He felt bad for treating his dad mike a bad guy when all he wants to do is save people. "I have one more question."

Nyssa was smiling it seemed like she was getting through to him. "Go ahead I just want you to understand what has and is happening?"

"When my dad rescued you why did you call him husband?"

Nyssa choked and her own saliva not expecting that question she had been very careful not to say husband to Oliver around William. "Um...your father and I were married by a high priestess. We were forced by my father and we needed to do it so we could stop him later. Even though it was forced the bond sealed by a high priestess can never be broken. He and I are bound for the rest of our lives."

She watched as he processed all the information. Information that just made him reevaluate everything he has ever thought about his dad, "Your father tells me you have been angry."

He looked back to Nyssa and just crossed his arms, "How can I not, my mom is dead."

She probed deeper, "What do you do to express this anger? Other than taking it out on your father and the world around you."

He crossed his arms, "There is nothing to do here my dad won't let me go anywhere. The only places I go is to school and the therapist which isn't fun."

She let out a laugh, "That doesn't sound like fun. What do you want to do?"

William didn't know what to say he no longer cared about video games or netflix. "I don't know anymore."

Nyssa took him by the hand and led him to the empty area in between the kitchen and living room. "Sit on the floor and cross your legs."

He did as he was told and wondering where this was going to go. She sat the same way about three feet away. "Okay William we are going to close our eyes and focus on our breathing. When your breaths even out I want you to think of an empty room, then slowly figure a way out of the room."

They both closed their eyes and after about ten minutes he was in his empty room. It was a solid grey concrete room with no doors or windows. He thought he could break the walls by hitting it with his fists but it got him nowhere. He tried imaging a sledge hammer to break the walls down but the room started filling up with water. In minutes he was having trouble staying afloat and he was struggling to breathe.

Nyssa opened her eyes after William's breathing was even and watched him to see if he could break out of the room. About ten minutes in his breathing got more erratic and he was shaking like he was cold. She reached over and shook him awake, "William! William!"

He opened his eyes and was catching his breath, "What was that? What did you do to me?"

She stared at him wondering if she looked the same when her teacher did the same exercise with her. "That was a League of Assassin induction trial. It was used for people to conquer their fears and weaknesses before becoming members of the League. Your father was very strong to overcome his on the first try. It took me almost five tries to beat mine. What did you see?"

William was still feeling like drowning, "I tried to break the walls and then the room filled with water and I drowned."

Nyssa embraced him in her arms, "I can not give you the answers but when you figure them out you will have nothing holding you back. Don't do this again without me or your father's supervision."

William nodded into her shoulder and started crying. He never felt as scared as he did in that room even when Chase held a gun to his head. At least then his dad was there to save him but in that room he was alone.

Nyssa sat on the ground comforting William and almost felt jealous that he had someone helping him. Her father just berated her for being weak until she succeeded. At least William has people around him that care, a loving father and a...friend…mother figure...mentor. It was too early to tell.

Bunker

Oliver spent the last hour beating up his wooden dummy and lifting weights. Now he was staring at his bow trying to find the strength to pick it up. Everytime he reached for it a face flashed before his eyes. It was Felicity telling him to be the Arrow again. He knew that if he picked it back up he couldn't put it down. He knew he couldn't do it alone because if he was he would die, he needed someone watching his back. He walked over to a sheet covered computer and ripped the sheet away and started the computers up.

He looked into Felicity's teammate folder the only ones that were left was Tatsu, Sara and at the very bottom of the list Helena. He smirked knowing that Felicity hated Helena and held a grudge by not even mentioning her when they recruited the others. Oliver clicked on Helena and saw she was locked up in a maximum security prison. She was confined to her cell for 23 hours a day. Her file was filled with violent incidents leading to her 23 hour a day cell. He pulled up the camera in her cell and saw she was shadow boxing. "Maybe a long shot."

Next he clicked on Tatsu and say she was staying at an abandoned monastery in China near the town where her son died. "That's a big longshot."

Sara's file said she was still the captain of the Waverider and they were still on missions. "I can't contact her now if she comes back it will be a different story."

All in all he wasn't left with many options 'I wonder if Nyssa would consider it? Then we would have two with another possible two. Helena would jump at the chance to get out of prison and maybe Tatsu can stay in here and do the computer stuff. Felicity did make that program so anyone could do most of what she could.' He felt better about his next decision. He walked right over to his bow and picked it up with no hesitation. He let loose 5 arrows in rapid succession to the wall in the tightest grouping he could.

2 Hours Later

Oliver walked into the apartment surprised it was quiet and clean. He half expected William and Nyssa to be at each other's throats. He looked from the couch to the kitchen seeing no one was there, just some take out food boxes on the counter. He walked up the stairs and saw all the doors were closed. First he opened his room expecting to see Nyssa passed out. He opened his son's room and saw his son sleeping and Nyssa was just almost lovingly staring at his son sleeping. She was so relaxed she didn't even notice that Oliver opened the door.

Oliver whispered, "Nyssa." Her head snapped towards the door to see Oliver. She tiptoed to the door and closed the door quietly. She followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen. They sat across from each other at the dinner table. "So I take it training was just what you needed?"

He gave her a small smile, "Yes you were right. I needed to get out all my frustrations. So did William give you much trouble?"

"No we had a productive day. I answered some of his questions and we meditated together."

Oliver was glad she was able to talk to his son and even help him relax. 'I guess Nyssa was right he would be more open to a woman.' "Last night I told him stories about the Flash and Supergirl, he seemed to like it. Did you just tell him stories of the Arrow?"

Suddenly Nyssa was fidgeting and looking like a guilty dog. You would think as an assassin she would have a better poker face. "I…we talked about his mother and my mother and we found common ground. He asked about us being married."

"How did he know about that?" He had to get his voice under control so he didn't wake his son.

Nyssa stifled her laughter at how much he protested to that question being asked by his son. "I gave him a chance to ask all the questions he wanted and get honest answers. He heard me call you husband when you pulled me out of that plane. You need to be honest with children husband." She threw in 'husband' to toy with him.

"Okay how honest were you did you tell him we were forced by your father the Demon's Head. What about how we had to consummate it your father was outside listening?" He was making chaotic hand motions as he talked.

Nyssa felt she was beginning to blush at the mention of her wedding night. It was the first time with a man and was made very special by Oliver. A normal man would have not been so gentle. "I told him we were forced by my monster of a father. I didn't mention our coupling that night, I am glad he didn't ask." She pushed a strand of hair out of her face to behind her ear. "I did cover a little about the League of Assassins and how you killed my father to save the entire city."

Oliver just let his head fall to the table and hoped his son wasn't even more freaked out by him than before. After a minute he raised his head to look into Nyssa's chocolate colored eyes, "Well he really must have warmed up to you if he let you tuck him in."

She needed to mention the meditation session but she just received a compliment and wanted to keep the positive image he had of her. "Oliver...do you remember when you had to kill that man who looked like your friend in front of my father?"

It was a memory he didn't like to think about, "Yes it was how I was allowed in."

Nyssa started to twiddle her fingers in nervousness. "Your case was different you had to have drugs in your body to complete the trial. Some members can do this through meditation and after a few tries conquer their fears. I took four or five tries when I was only seven years old."

'What does that have to do with anything Nyssa. It's mental torture created by the Ra's you know or his predecessor."

She flinched at his words 'It is now or never.' She took his hands in her's and held on tight so he wouldn't react rashly. "I did this practice with your son." She felt his hands trying to recoil, "He is fine Oliver it can help him."

He managed to rip his hands out of her's and stand up. It felt like he was hyperventilating his son would never be the same after that torture, "How could you do that to my son?"

Nyssa stood up and stood in front of him, "The meditation method is to cast out fear and weakness. The one you went through was a drug fueled killing spree. My father did that to break you not help you. When I completed mine I felt like I was reborn. I no longer flinched when I saw a shadow thinking it was my father."

He was breaking down feeling betrayed that she hurt his son. "Get out."

She was shocked at his words, "Husba-"

"No don't call me that if you meant it you wouldn't have hurt my son." He pointed at the door, "Get out"

Nyssa was openly crying as Oliver told her to get out and implying she would harm his son. Without saying another word she left.

He felt so angry that she would do that without asking him. A little heads up that she was trying an exercise from the League of Assassins manuel.

(Next day)

Oliver was passed out on the couch from a night of hard drinking after his fight with Nyssa. William walked down the stairs to see his dad sprawled out on the couch. He went over to his dad and started shaking his shoulder.

Oliver felt like he was being shaken. He peeked through squinted eyes to see his son. "Morning buddy." He then sat up and felt like he did throughout college. He saw his son was a little less grouchy considering he normally makes a bowl of cereal for himself and ignores him.

"Where is Nyssa?"

Oliver was a little hurt that his son warmed up to Nyssa the assassin before his own father. "Listen buddy we had a fight last night because that meditation technique you did was very dangerous. I think it could make things worse for you."

William stood up straighter and raised his voice, "I like Nyssa at least she's trying to help me. She was showing me how to get over with all that's happened to me."

Oliver just rubbed his eyes partly in frustration and partly because of the light coming through the windows. "You can't get over it you can't forget it you have to mold into something productive. When my father died in front of me, I chose to save the city that he was helping to destroy." He was holding his son by his chin to make sure he could look in his eyes to understand how serious he was.

William gave his best death stare to his dad, "I don't want to be weak I want to find a way out of the room."

"What room are you talking about?" He let go of his son.

"When I meditated Nyssa told me to think of a room with no doors or windows and try to get out. At first I tried to punch my way out then I tried to imagine a sledge hammer and the room started to fill with water." He looked at his father processing it and trying to find the hidden meaning like he had tried to.

Oliver was having a tough time grasping what was in his son's mind. 'At least he wasn't killing people like I had to. I don't get why he wants to try something like this so soon after the island. He does seem different could that have been the reason. Was she right about how she wanted to help his son? Nyssa isn't the type of person to hurt a kid. The League did recruit people at their lowest moments maybe this was a way to help them.' He rubbed his eyes again before answering, "I will talk to Nyssa and if she hasn't skipped town yet and ask her to comeback to help you." For one of the first times since the island his son hugged him.

End

Let me know what you think because I was having a lot of trouble finding things that William and Nyssa could bond over. Hope everyone likes it please review with suggestions because I don't know the Green Arrow comics and I need a big bad for when the team gets together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bunker

Oliver was in the elevator with his son on the way down to hopefully catch Nyssa before she left. His son was really anxious and excited to see the superhero lair. The doors opened and his son was slowly taking it in. Oliver looked to the training area and saw Nyssa going at a dummy with her sword.

Nyssa looked to the elevator and saw Oliver and his son looking at her. It took a second before William ran towards her. Nyssa didn't waste a second before kneeling and having him run into her arms. Oliver just yelled, "Nyssa sword be careful!"

She let go of William and put the sword back in her sheath, "What are you doing here?"

Oliver looked to his son, "Go look at the Flash suit over there." William ran over towards the costumes totally geeking out like Curtis did when he first found out. Nyssa was just staring at Oliver refusing to talk first.

He stared back at her knowing he had to speak first, "William told me that he enjoyed his time with you and I might have overreacted. It's just that anything having to do the league was a bad experience for me and from what you told me it wasn't good for you either." Nyssa continued to stare at him. "Um...I guess I also you an apology. You didn't hurt William in fact he seems better."

She gave him a smile, "I am glad you came here and apologized but surprised you brought your son."

"Yeah, I brought him here to convince you to forgive me and not be on the receiving end of your sword." Nyssa put her hand on the handle of her sword and gave him a mischievous smirk. "Not funny."

Her smile grew a little, "So what is the plan? You going to go back out on the streets?"

He just walked over to the computers when he felt Nyssa next to him he pulled up the recruit folders. "I need a new team." He pulled up Helena's folder. "This is one of my exes and went to great lengths to kill her father"

Nyssa rolled her eyes, "Just how many women have you been with?" She was partially joking but really wanted to know. She had only ever been with two women and him.

Oliver pointed to his son, "Not in front of him, we can have this conversation later." He turned back towards the monitor, "Helena is in a maximum security prison which should be no problem for us. You two have a lot in common and hopefully you don't kill each other." He heard her snort and try to stifle it. She reached over and clicked on the prison feed, "Oh husband I can bend anyone to my will."

They were interrupted by his son walking over, "Dad who are all the other suits for?"

He knew that question was coming, "They are from the people who were on the island because of me. If you want I am sure Nyssa could show you around while I make a call." Nyssa looked at William and gave him a big smile and said, "I can even show you all the fun toys."

Oliver pulled out his phone and yelled at Nyssa, "No guns and unload them while you are at it." He unlocked his phone and selected Lyla's number. After a couple rings she answers, "Hello Oliver what do you want?"

Oliver knew in the last month Lyla has been more cold towards him because of Diggle's death, "Lyla I am thinking of starting to recruit a team I have one but need a couple more."

Lyla gave a loud audible sigh, "Oliver I don't know why you are putting yourself through this again."

"Lyla the city needs me crime is back up close to thirty percent. William is making strides to get better Nyssa is teaching him meditation and it is already making a difference. I have me and Nyssa but I need more people and I was wondering if you had any in the Suicide Squad you were willing to part with?"

She was pulled up her current roster of members, "I wouldn't mind parting with Cupid but you two have a history. We have this guy who makes knots and is an escape artist."

"We are fighting crime not trying to get a boy scout badge. Next"

"Well we have this one girl who can manipulate plants. She can make them grow fast and strong enough to bend a skyscraper in half. She isn't happy here but maybe you would have better luck" She was kind of hoping he would take that nightmare of her hands.

'We live in Star City pretty much no plants so I don't think it would be a good fit. I did want to float this name at you...Helena Bertinelli."

"Oliver I know you were involved with that woman but it is a bad idea. Waller tried to get her after she killed her father and she managed to land a blow on Waller. Helena wants penance for her crimes."

Oliver turned back towards his monitor to see Helena against the wall with her knees to her chest with a dead like stare at the cell door. "Can you get me in the room with her?"

There was a long pause, "Yes I can but you will be going as her lawyer so you can get some privacy. And Oliver if this comes back to bite me in the ass I will come down on all of you so keep her on a tight leash," She hung up on him before he could respond.

He put the phone back in his pocket before going over to his son and Nyssa playing with bamboo fighting sticks. She was just showing him stances and blocking. "William can me and Nyssa have a minute while you practice?" His son nodded and went back to practicing. "Use your whole body strength comes from more than just your arms."

Nyssa followed him a couple steps away from his son, "What is it husband?"

For some reason the more he was called husband the more he liked it, "I have to go see Helena. Lyla is pulling some strings so I can see her. I need to know where she is at before I feel comfortable bringing her in. So can you watch William 'til I get back?"

She nodded, "Yes I will watch him. You go out there and get us a team I want to hit the streets as soon as possible."

He gave her a smile and leaned down to kiss her forehead, "Thank you and you can continue meditating with my son. I trust you."

She couldn't trust her mouth while her mind was trying to process that kiss's meaning so she just nodded like an idiot. 'It shouldn't be this easy to rattle me. Why does he have such a hold on my emotions and knows just what string to pull. Is this what love is or is this how he was able to be with so many women?' She went back over to William, "You father has given me his permission to continue with the meditation. Let's get into position and begin."

Prison

Helena was sitting against the cement cell wall wishing she had a new book or something to do. 'Prison is boring.'

Buzz

She looked up to see two of the more bigger guards enter her cell and command, "Get up Bertinelli your lawyer is here." They had their batons out just proving how scared of her they were.

She wanted to protest but this was the most exciting thing that has happened in months, "No problem." She stood up and with no resistance they quickly cuffed her looking relieved that there were no problems.

When they got to the private room they opened the room for her to see Oliver fucking Queen pretending to be her lawyer. She sat across from him just staring at him like it was a hallucination. If she wasn't cuffed she probably would have tried to hit him he looked the same as he did four years ago.

Oliver tried not to smile when he turned towards the guards, "That will be all." The guards exited the room not looking too happy. This was giving him a sense of deja vu being seated across from a cuffed Helena "So Hel-"

She immediately cut him off, "What the fuck are you doing here Oliver?"

"I was about to tell you. I am here because I wanted to see how you were doing"

She laughed he was looking way too serious for a simple visit, "Oliver the last time we talked you called me a killer and left me rot in prison. Stop fucking with me and just tell me why you are here."

"I see prison has affected your vocabulary for the worse." He didn't have any delusions that prison wouldn't change a person.

"I seem to recall you didn't care when we were fucking." She she wanted to make him mad he deserved it for not checking in on her over the years. She would have really wanted him to call or write since she had no one but him left.

He wanted to slam his head into the table. 'This was a bad idea I think I would have better luck with Cupid.' "Helena please be serious I had a friend pull a lot of strings so I can talk to you. I am here to see if you are still the revenge driven killer you once were."

All of the humor drained out of her, she really hated talking about it. A couple inmates tried to give her shit for her past and she beat them so bad they were in the hospital for five months. "Oliver I told you back then I didn't feel any different because he's dead. It didn't help me sleep again like I thought it would because Michael is still dead." She wiped her right eye hoping she wouldn't break down in front of him. She had to be strong, "Why are you tormenting me with this?"

"Because I wanted to know if you could be saved. I wanted to know if you got out would you kill again." He was staring into her eyes looking for any lie she might tell to get out.

"If you look at my record I haven't killed since I have been in here and believe me I have wanted to. I just have had to defend myself so many times I was put in isolation."

He already knew that he had read her file multiple times, "I am putting together a new team if you were to accept you would be the third member."

"What happened to your bodyguard and those pretty blondes?" She smiled hoping there would be a good break up story. Oliver couldn't stay in a relationship for long.

Oliver broke eye contact and looked down, "Sara is somewhere else but everyone else died on the island. Felicity, Diggle, my sister, and my son's mother."

"Wait up you have a son?" That really surprised her that he didn't mention it before but given the way he went through women it was inevitable.

"Yes I was with my son's mother before the island. My mother paid her off to leave and say she had a miscarriage when I came back I learned the truth. My team died because a man kidnapped them all and brought them to the island. I was on a boat with my son when the man killed himself setting off a dead man's switch triggering bombs all over the island...The only survivor was Nyssa. She was in a plane compartment and survived." He was really hating that story never got easier to tell.

She was floored that he had gone through all of this. She told him before the island was his crucible and now it seems be testing him all over again, "Who is Nyssa?"

She noticed a small smile on his face when she mentioned her name. He answered, "She is a long story for another time. So do you want to join the team and be a real hero or sit in here and punish yourself for the rest of your life?"

Helena gave him a nod, "On one condition."

"What is it?" He had a feeling it was going to be a small condition considering she was in no position to be making demands.

She gave him a vampiric smile, "My suit has to be purple."

"No problem but I have a condition besides the no killing."

She leaned forward expecting a sexual condition. He was the first man she had seen in three years and he was a really good lay. He leaned forward also, "No more crossbows you have to learn the bow."

She pushed back into the chair, "Fuck." His bow was impossible for her to be accurate with. There was going to be a lot of training before hitting the streets.

"One more condition, no cursing in front of my son he's only ten." He turned towards the camera and gave it the thumbs up and within minutes A.R.G.U.S agents were walking them out the front door. He was glad Lyla helped him do it the peaceful way instead of him and Nyssa breaking her out. Helena relished the fresh air and freedom, she almost wanted to twirl around like a kid. Oliver got in a black sedan and she quickly followed not wanting to stay any longer than necessary.

Bunker

Nyssa and William were sprawled out on the sparring mats. He just finished his second session and was able to puncture the wall for the water to get out he just needed a little more time before he can get out. He fell asleep minutes after the session and she was laying next to him just enjoying this feeling. She couldn't put her finger on the feeling but it was a happy kind of feeling. Her head suddenly snapped up when she heard the elevator doors open.

Oliver and Helena walked out of the elevator and he went right towards his son and Nyssa while Helena took it all in like his son. Nyssa made a 'shh' gesture and pointed to William who was out like a light. She stood up from the mat and followed Oliver to meet the newest team member.

Helena was looking at all the displays of costumes she examined the new 'hood' suit. "What do you call yourself now? I don't think you would still go by the Hood."

Oliver walked up with Nyssa behind her. "I go by the Arrow or Green Arrow. Helena this is Nyssa al Ghul daughter of the demon." Oliver motioned from Nyssa to Helena, "Nyssa this is the Huntress also known as Helena Bertinelli."

Helena extended a hand, "Nice to meet the daughter of a demon do you have horns and a tail?"

Nyssa wanted to teach this woman a lesson but was stopped by Oliver jumping between them. Oliver looked to Helena and said, "Helena I can and will take you back if you keep acting like this. We need unity and teamwork if we want to survive out there. Nyssa will be teaching you hand to hand combat and how to use a bow."

"Oliver I have known you for longer why am I not teaching her." Helena was upset he was basically saying they have to teach her from scratch. She survived in prison and if she could use crossbows she could beat this demon.

He was really regretting this idea of getting a new team and being the Arrow. 'If I knew it was going to be this difficult I would just move to a less crime ridden city.' "Okay Helena this is what is going to happen you will fight Nyssa with fighting sticks. Whoever wins teaches the other okay. You both good with that?"

Helena just walked past Nyssa and walk towards the mats. She looked down to see Oliver Queen's son. 'My god he looks just like Oliver he's so cute. No wonder why Oliver needs a team, he needs someone to watch his back. He started this alone and he wanted me out with him so we could watch each other's back. He made me a costume and trained me and I threw in his face,' She quickly turned back towards Oliver and said, "I am sorry Oliver I will do whatever you want me to do. You asked me to be on your team and help me then I threw it in your face. For giving me a second chance I will do what you want." She was still in prison mode she needed to let Oliver lead.

Oliver was quite surprised that she changed her mind like that. He saw her eyes look at his son and realized why she did a 180. 'She knows the stakes and it's become real. Back then we went out there with nothing to lose. Her fiance was dead and I was willing to die to honor my father's last wish. Now I have a son and she knows I have something to come home to.'

Nyssa knew there was an unspoken conversation happening between her husband and Helena.

Oliver broke the silence, "We will start training tomorrow Nyssa and Helena you will be training during the day while I am at work and William is at school. Helena you will be staying here." Nyssa turned to glare at Oliver, she did not want to live with this woman. Oliver continued, "Nyssa will be moving into the apartment with William and I. Helena stay here and don't even think about going out on patrol. There is a burger joint and bar a block away if you get hungry." Helena just nodded with no protest.

Nyssa was surprised at the part of her moving in with him, "What do you mean I am moving in with you?"

Oliver turned to Nyssa and gave her a smile, "I really want you at home with me and my son. He is getting better with your help and he loves spending time with you. I...enjoy spending time with you."

She quickly closed the gap and kissed him as hard as she could. She only broke the kiss after feeling Helena glaring at them. Oliver stared deep into her soul, "Take William and take him home. I need to brief Helena on all the changes and the threats we faced while she was locked up."

She gave him a sexy smile, "Come home quickly and we can continue that kiss." She woke William up and let him hug his father before exiting the bunker.

Oliver extended his arm to the table for Helena to follow him. When they were sitting down across from each other Oliver started, "Helena I am going to tell you some things that will change your view of the world forever."

She scoffed, "I doubt it."

"You cannot interrupt me when I am talking. After you got arrested we had to fight a superhuman army and the only way we could have beaten them was with Nyssa's help. She was a member of the League of Assassins." Helena scoffed. "I am serious, her father was Ra's al Ghul was the Demon's head. The first time I fought him he put a sword though my chest and kicked me off a mountain. I survived and once he found out he wanted me to become his heir and marry his daughter."

Helena was really into the story but really surprised that he was married. 'Wait he introduced me to the daughter of the demon. It's her.'

"Ra's wanted to poison Starling City we stopped him. Then we fought a man on Damien Darhk he was a magic user. He killed Laurel Lance in front of me."

Helena couldn't believe that Laurel died before the island Oliver mentioned before. 'Wait there is fucking magic.'

"I killed Darhk to avenge Laurel and to stop him from nuking the world." He took a moment to collect himself, "Since then dealt with metahumans, aliens and time travel."

She was so confused trying to comprehend all of this. 'Aliens, magic and time travel how is this possible. I heard of the metahumans in prison.'

"You need to know what you are getting into. You need to let Nyssa train you, she is on level with me. She has trained countless League members she can easily train you." Oliver got out of his chair, "Get a good night sleep because I told Nyssa not to go easy on you." With that said he walked over to his bike and drove out of the secret back entrance.

Helena was left at the table speechless 'How is it he can be calm about aliens and time travel? What did I get myself into?'

Apartment

Oliver walked in to see Nyssa fixing William lunch and they looked normal. He walked over to a smiling Nyssa and gave her a quick kiss. She smiled and continuing making William lunch thinking 'This almost makes me want to stay here instead of going out there with Oliver and fighting crime.'

End

Okay I am grateful for the support but having trouble with the writing. I am used to writing screenplays since that is what I have been doing for the last couple years. I am having trouble with being descriptive and not forcing the dialogue into the setting instead of just saying 'kitchen' or another place. I will continue for a couple more chapters but if someone wants to adopt it you can PM me. I have a good story arc to help you on where I wanted to take it but I think it's too ambitious for me. When I wrote before I did one shots or short stories so that's why I am putting this up for adoption after I finish the lemon. I will let you do with it what you see fit and I will help you if you need it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bunker

Helena was awakened with a fighting stick to the stomach, "Fuck." She looked up to see Nyssa standing over her with a smile. "What is your problem Nyssa?"

Nyssa tossed the stick to Helena, "You need to always be alert. Get up we have a long day ahead of us."

Helena groaned and did as she was told she fully intended on getting Nyssa back.

1 hour later

Helena hit the mat again and was getting really pissed, "What is this? I use bows not swords."

Nyssa shook her head, "This teaches patience and how to read your adversary if you can't do that you will fail. You are reacting on anger and hatred alone you aren't using your mind."

Her saying that just made Helena angrier, "How am I not supposed to be angry when you are beating my ass?"

Nyssa opened her mouth to reprimand her but remembered what her husband told her about her past. "You are right, to continue your training we need to fix your past." Without another word Nyssa went to her bag filled with things she had taken from her home. She pulled out a clay bowl and some herbs.

Helena didn't know what was going on 'fixing my past and now she's getting something from a bag. Maybe this is the time traveling that Oliver mentioned?' Nyssa walked back over to Helena and said, "Sit on the mat with your legs crossed."

Helena did as commanded and was now just confused, "What is that you going to burn some sage and cleanse my soul?"

Nyssa sat down across from her, "No. Oliver's son has a similar problem like yours. He has felt a deep loss of his mother and was taking it out on everyone around him. I have started to do a special kind of meditation with him that casts out your fears. The league used it to make better soldiers you are too old to use the standard method so we are going to use the herb method."

Helena was feeling really scared now, "What is the difference between mine and the kid's?"

"The difference is that the meditation variation is voluntary and must be done in parts. The herbs is a one shot way to force you to confront everything. Oliver did it this way and now you are going to do it the same way." with that Nyssa lit the herbs, "Take big inhales of the smoke." She then held her breath.

Helena took the bowl and started to take deep breaths of the smoke. She let it fill her lungs and she felt hazy. It didn't take long before she wasn't in the bunker and in her own nightmare.

Nyssa saw Helena about to lose control of her body she quickly grabbed the bowl and snuffed out the herbs and let Helena flop back on the mat. Now it's just a waiting game.

Mayor's office

Oliver was watching the live feed of the bunker and knew what Nyssa was doing part of him wanted to stop her but it was for the best. They didn't have time for her to go to therapy and deal with her trauma they needed her to get over it as soon as possible. He was itching to get back on the streets.

He switched from the live feed to Tatsu's file. Nyssa had sent one of her contacts to find and contact Tatsu but she escaped. He was running out of options for a team and crime was just getting worse. The police chief gave him a crime report today that said there were new crime organizations. The bratva were sticking to drugs which he always looked the other way with because of Anatoly. There was a new motorcycle club that was dealing guns and meth they were suspects in at least 7 murders. Next was a body part trafficker and not just kidneys he would take eyes, liver, hearts, even blood. It wasn't clear if he was selling them or collecting them. Sometimes he would just take people's blood or in worse cases an arm or leg. He had to have had medical training. 'I need to get out there and catch these guys."

Bunker

Nyssa was staring at Helena as she shook and said "Michael" over and over again it was already an hour into it and the max was two hours before the mind breaks. 'Come on Helena, Oliver did this in less than an hour."

Helena's Mind

She was running just trying to get away from Michael and her father telling her that she killed them. She couldn't take the idea that she was responsible. 'This isn't real. It can't be' That was when she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned to see Michael. "Please don't do this to me Michael I love you." She pounded her fists into his chest.

"Why did you do this to me? It should have been you it was your laptop."

She just started crying all over again the first being when she saw him in the beginning. "I wanted us to be free of my father."

"Really and after all I have done for you." She turned to see her father.

Helena was trying to back step, "I am sorry I just wanted to get revenge for Michael. I regret killing you it didn't make me feel any better. I stayed in prison instead of escaping to pay for your death."

"What about my death? How much did you really suffer?" She turned back to Michael and said, "I suffered everyday I miss you everyday."

Michael embraced her, "Then let me go you have suffered enough. Please help others and your crimes will be forgiven make the good outweigh the bad. I fell in love with a pure soul someone without malice. Be the woman I love. Goodbye my angel."

The hallucination was starting to fade everything was disappearing and she opened her eyes to see a ceiling. "Are you ok?" She turned to see Nyssa sharpening a sword as she watched her. Helena sat up and rubbed her head which was throbbing like a hangover. "I think so."

Nyssa sheathed her sword, "Don't get up sit there and reflect on the vision and remember it."

Helena did as she was told and felt the black cloud that has been following her since the day Michael died go away. She did feel better in fact she couldn't remember a time she felt better. 'It worked.'

After a couple minutes Nyssa said, "Pick up your sticks and try again."

End

Sorry it's short and late but I am moving and am currently in an airport writing this. I hope you like it


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Start

Mayor's Office

Oliver was sitting in his office bored just looking over a budget report when he saw a message pop up in is email. It was from an anonymous email address and it said, "Oliver I am in your city I am being followed meet me at the place I met your friends."

He knew it was Tatsu and that she made the people he hired to track her down. He needed to see her and hopefully convince her to join the team. He quickly gathered what he needed to leave for the day and meet Tatsu. When his phone rang, he quickly answered, "Oliver Queen."

" I am the principal from Starling Academy your son is here for attacking four other students. I need you to come in."

Oliver wanted to slam his head against his desk, 'Of course he pulls this today I can't deal with this right now. Nyssa she can deal with it while I get Tatsu' He clears his throat before answering, "I am busy but could his step mother come in my place?"

"That would be acceptable I expect her here within an hour this is a very serious matter." click

Oliver couldn't help but think that this principle was going to regret meeting Nyssa. He pulled out his cell phone and dialled up Nyssa who had changed her assigned name to 'Beloved'. When she finally answered he wasted no time. "Nyssa I need you to go to William's school and talk to the principal he got in a fight. I would go but I have to go meet Tatsu."

That took Nyssa by shock considering she was in the middle of cleaning the apartment and was not expecting that, "Husband is he okay?"

Oliver shook his head knowing that with Nyssa giving him special lessons he probably walked away without a scratch. "I think so can you please go deal with it. I told them you're his step mother so they will let you in."

Nyssa could hear her husband's exacerbated tone through the phone, "Yes I will take care of your son. I will see you at home." With being a newly appointed stepmother she was tempted to say 'our son' she smiled at the thought.

Oliver ended the call but now realized he wanted to call her back and remind her to be normal. In the last couple months she has been getting more and more normal but sometimes it wasn't enough. A week ago they had a family day shopping at a mall for clothes, toys etc. and some guy smacked her ass, It took all of his strength to pry the knife she had pulled from the inside of her jacket out of her hand. 'It's a school she'll be fine.' He made a call to the valet to bring his car around and left his office.

Starling Academy

Nyssa walked through a large stone corridor lined with lockers on her way to the main office. She was very anxious on being here as his teacher and step mother. Oliver had made a large effort for them to be a family and William loved her. Ever since their first conversation William had taken to her like a mother. He would talk to her about everything like he did his own mother and he even said he loved her. It was a little scary to be in this situation when she never saw herself as a mother.

When she reached the office she walked in to see an overweight receptionist give her a once over then a dirty look, "The principal's expecting you."

Nyssa made no effort to pretend to be nice to this woman and just walked to the office. She walked in to see William in a chair with his head held high. He wasn't cowering to an authority figure like she did with her father. 'Never bow well done William.' She quickly sat in the chair next to William.

The principal looked at this exotic woman who was no doubt just some trophy wife for the great Oliver Queen. "Are you William's stepmother?"

Nyssa looked away from William who looked indifferent to the principal, "Yes I am what is this all about?" She made no attempt to shake a hand or ask her name.

The principal felt slighted and felt like she was not being respected, "This is about William attacking four students with no provocation and then lying about it."

Nyssa turned to William, "Tell me what really happened."

William turned to Nyssa not wanting to show weakness, "I was trying to meditate during our free hour and those four bullies tried to attack me when my eyes were closed. The bigger one landed a kick to my back then I started to fight back."

"William were you just meditating or doing the thing I told you not to do without your father or I?"

William shook his head, "No I swear I was just trying to clear my mind I was really tired and was just trying to relax."

Nyssa gave him a pat on the arm, "Did you go for the knock out or the joints?"

William lowered his head a little, "Knockout."

She turned to the principal, "See they attacked first and he didn't do permanent damage. I know he could have put them all in the hospital if he wanted to. You and those bullies are blessed I taught him restraint."

The principal wanted to scoff at the gall of this woman to be so nonchalant about a fight, "See here we have rules and you can't just go around fighting people."

Nyssa stood up placed her hands on her desk and leaned over the desk to get in her face, "He didn't walk around looking for a fight the other boys were. You are not going to punish William or else I will have Oliver pull his donation for this school. I will also make him use his position of mayor to everything he can to make sure people don't send their kids here. Have I made myself clear?"

The principal was as far back in her chair as possible, "You can't threaten me."

Nyssa leaned forward a little more, "That is where you are wrong we are a family who don't make idle threats and we are a family of means. I dare you to test us and you will learn we hold all the cards and know the right people." Nyssa leaned even closer, "We can even make you disappear." Nyssa pulled back and put on a fake smile, "Come on William we have to get dinner started I am sure your principal knows the right thing to do." She took his hand and left the office.

was left alone in her office breathing harder than normal after being threatened. That woman was no trophy wife she was something far scarier. That was by far the most scared she had ever been now she just needed to let all the other boy's families know it was a boys will be boys situation.

Abandoned Warehouse

Oliver walked in to see Tatsu waiting for him. She was on edge with her hand on her sword ready to strike, "Tatsu it's just me."

She released her grip on her sword, "I am being chased Oliver people are looking for me and I don't know where else to go."

Oliver put his hands up trying to calm her, "It's okay I sent some people to give you a message. I just wanted to know if you will join my team."

That took her by shock that those men were sent by Oliver, "Why do you need me?"

Oliver ran a hand through his hair, "Everyone is dead Tatsu only Nyssa and my son survived. Everyone else was on the island when it was blown up by a madman. I am starting up a new team so far I have Nyssa, Helena and myself. I want you to work behind the scenes at the computer and watch my son while we are out."

She took in his words and was debating on no and yes both had upsides. No, she can continue being alone and not getting attached to anyone or she could say yes and be apart of something positive. She would also be behind a desk so she wouldn't have to take a life. "Oliver...I really want to say yes but I...am scared"

"It is understandable but I need help and I would like you to do it with me. You will not need to fight just be our eyes while we are out and maybe babysit my son. You are the only one in our group that has any parenting experience."

She was debating all the possibilities and thinking saying yes would be the safest option. At least this way she was with people who could watch her back since people have been trying to hunt her down for her sword. That was the reason why she was so scared about the men Oliver sent after her. "I will do it but only on the condition I will never have to raise my sword."

Oliver reached out a hand, "Deal."

Apartment

Nyssa walked with William into the apartment and told him, "Go wash your hands and take out the chicken from the fridge while I get ready." She needed to get on some comfortable instead of her nice clothes she had to wear outside. She had to be professional and look attractive to catch people off guard and use it to her advantage.

She walked up the stairs went to the bedroom she and Oliver now shared. They decided to share the bedroom because both of them had nightmares and liked being next to each other for comfort. They had yet to have sex since their wedding night but she was hoping that would change. She really wished he would roll over in the middle of the night and fuck her as hard as he could until she was seeing stars. That was one thing she missed powerful orgasms. Sara was always able to get her off and Oliver raised that bar on their wedding night. 'That memory always gets me going. I need you soon beloved.' She pulled out all of her weapons and laid them out on the table next to their bed and changed into a simple shirt and sweatpants.

William was doing what he was told and glad Nyssa didn't yell or scold him on the way home. It just looked like she was proud of him now he just had to worry about his dad. 'He is going to be so mad.'

Not a moment later the door opened and Oliver walked in the apartment and took off his jacket and shoes. He looked over at his son, "What happened at school?" It came out more angry than he liked.

William looked like a deer caught in the headlights, 'Some kids picked on me and I defended myself."

He was about to go off on him when he heard Nyssa from the top of the stairs yell, "Husband."

He looked over to see her looking at him like he was just looking at William. She was giving him the signal to come here, he followed her into their bedroom. As soon as the door closed he started in on her, "What are you doing undermining me in front of him?"

Nyssa just put her hands on his shoulders, "Calm down husband he was only defending himself he didn't do any of the more dangerous things I taught him. He could have broken their bones but instead he just knocked them out. He was defending himself because they attacked him while he had his eyes closed like cowards."

He was taking deep breathes trying to calm himself, "There has to be consequences Nyssa. My mother let me and my sister run wild and it did more harm than good."

She just smiled, "Who said there were no consequences." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before pulling away and saying, "I am having him do our training workout five times in a week. It is far more effective than a what you call a timeout which teaches nothing."

Oliver smiled at her thought of punishment, "Oh you are the daughter of the demon aren't you?" He leaned in and kissed her harder than she did before. The kiss quickly turned sexual when he let his hands which found her hips during the kiss fall to her perfect ass. It was his favorite part about her it was toned and soft at the same time. As soon as he gave it a hard squeeze Nyssa grinded herself onto him and started panting heavily. This is just what she wanted.

Oliver really wanted to be inside her right not but had to settle for her to get off from an old fashioned dry hump. He spun her around until she was braced up against the wall and then started to rub his bulge against her clothed pussy. He couldn't believe how hard he was and how much Nyssa was getting off to this. His cock was painfully hard and he really wanted to be inside her. Now he was picturing his wedding night when he took her from every which way. First it was classic missionary but that quickly turned to doggy and cowgirl she had been the tightest woman he had ever been with.

He didn't think it was possible for him to cum from a simple grinding but it had been so long and this is so hot. She started to get more and more vocal the harder he grinded. He had to put his hand over her mouth and whispered, "Cum beloved I am so close." She couldn't hold it anymore and let out a muffled scream when she came she was barely able to stand. Oliver came at the same time and pulled his hand off her mouth and kissed her during her orgasm. Their tongues were fighting each other while they rode out their respective orgasms.

She was not expecting that turn of events but was ecstatic it happened. She had been so pent up with sexual frustration after sleeping next to him and smelling him everyday and not being with another person since the wedding night. "What brought that on husband?"

Oliver was still panting, "I couldn't resist the lust anymore. I thought I needed time to heal my wounds but I just need you." He reached up and stroked her cheek, "I need to get changed how about you go and deal with dinner and William."

Nyssa just smirked at his pants and saw a large wet spot then looked at her pants and saw a matching wetspot. She quickly changed pants and left Oliver alone to change.

Oliver went to his bathroom and checked his condom stash to make sure they were up to date and that he had enough of them when he they had sex. He could see him going through quite a few condoms in a night with Nyssa. When he had sex with Felicity she would have to stop after two times but from experience he and Nyssa could go all night long.

Extra Scene

Tatsu descended in the elevator to the bunker Oliver said she could stay here since it was probably the safest place for her. The doors opened to see a woman training with a bow.

Helena turned around expecting to see Nyssa but saw a small asian chick with a sword. "Hey who the fuck are you?" She notched an arrow and pointed it at the newcomer.

Tatsu scoffed at the woman, "I am an old friend of Oliver's and I am the newest member of this team."

Helena just smirked, "I guess Oliver is scraping the bottom of the barrel if you are here."

Tatsu put a hand on her sword, "Be careful Miss I am not known for my patience."

"Whatever." She then turned around and assumes practicing with her bow.

Tatsu walked over to a couch and laid down just wanting to get some rest. 'Maybe this wasn't the best option.'

End

Hope you guys like it I put a little lemon in it and will be putting a longer one in soon.

Tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

AN Sorry it's been a while but I'm getting set up in my new place.

Start

All that could be heard in the bunker was Nyssa relentlessly beating her escrima sticks against Helena's. She was so pent up and frustrated and was taking it out on her student. Helena was constantly on the defensive trying not to get hit by Nyssa.

Nyssa ended the fight with a hard hit to Helena's thigh causing her to drop. Helena let out a loud, "Fuck." As she hit the mat. "What the fuck is your problem?"

Nyssa felt a sense of guilt for being too hard on Helena and using her to unleash her frustrations on. "I am sorry it's just that I am stressed out." She offered a hand to Helena and helped her off the mat and onto her feet.

Once on her feet Helena brushed herself off and asked, "What has you so stressed?"

Nyssa put her sticks on the weapons rack on the wall and said. "It's just that Oliver and I haven't had any alone time. We are always working, me training you and him being a mayor and a father."

"I have seen you with William you are as much as a parent than Oliver. Why is it so difficult we haven't even started to patrol yet?"

Nyssa hung her head and debated telling Helena the real reason. She never had 'girl talk' with anyone before. "I am stressed because Oliver and I want to have some alone time so we can have sex. Oliver doesn't want to do it while his son is next door and we just can't find the time."

Helena gave Nyssa a big smile and walked closer to her, "You little dog. Trust me when I say the wait is worth it. Just have Tatsu or me watch the kid."

Nyssa glared at Helena knowing Oliver dated her in the past made her a little jealous but having her here openly talking about their time together was making her mad. "It is not the first time Oliver and I have been physically together it was just been a couple years. To be honest we could have what you would call a 'quicky' but I want a full night of love making."

Helena let out a laugh, "I think you are overestimating his stamina."

Nyssa just shook her head, "No when we consummated our wedding we went at it for hours. He was so gentle at first then when I got comfortable he turned into an animal."

"Yeah I remember-"

Nyssa cut her off, "Do not say another word about being in bed with my husband." After a long pause she added, "Thank you for the talk." With that said she put on a coat and headed to the mayor's office.

City Hall

Oliver was looking at the proposal to rebuild the Canary statue that Chase destroyed. There was also an addition to add a Green Arrow statue since he hasn't been seen the city thinks he is dead. 'I need to get back out there and show people I am not dead.' He really didn't want a statue of himself he was no longer that narcissistic. Young Oliver would jump at the chance to be immortalized with a statue.

The intercom cut through the silence of his office, "Mr. Queen a Nyssa is here to see you." Oliver pressed the intercom button, "Send her in."

Nyssa walked into his office looking radiant in a red flowing top and a tight knee length skirt. He stood up and greeted her with a kiss. She happily returned it before saying, "How are you today husband?"

Oliver felt the smile leave his face and sat back down in his chair, "I am reading a proposal to rebuild Laurel's statue since Chase blew it up."

Nyssa sat across from him, "Why are you acting like it's a bad thing?" She could see the conflict written all over his face.

Oliver ran his hand over his face in frustration, "It is not that they want to rebuild her statue it's that they want to build one of the Green Arrow right next to it."

It was a big deal for him that the city wanted to honor him. He feels like he failed all his friends. "You deserve the recognition husband."

"I don't know that I do. Is it because the city thinks I am dead or is it because I brought most of the trouble to the city and happened to stop it."

'He is being too hard on himself that he can't see all the reasons that people want to remember him.' She thought about the right words to show him the way everyone else saw him. "Husband you are the bravest person in this city. You run into danger to protect others and save the lives that no one else can. You have inspired this city they fought with you against Darhk. You don't need to accept the proposal to the statue but at the very least make a public speech as the Arrow. Show the city you are the man they think you are...a hero." By the end of her speech she walked over and put her hand on his cheek.

Oliver soaked her words in and leaned into his wife's warm hand, "Where would I be without you?"

She just kissed him, "I think it should be me asking you that. You saved me from the darkness that my life would have become without you. You have shown me nothing but the love I never deserved."

Oliver leaned back in and kissed her when they broke apart she said, "Helena offered to watch William for the night."

"Why would she would she want to watch him?" She gave him a look that made the pieces fall into place. "Ohh that would probably be better than what I was thinking of."

"What were you thinking?" She looked into his eyes and saw the lust, that feral look that promised she would be very satisfied at the end.

He leaned into her and whispered into her ear, "I was thinking of bending you over my desk, hiking your skirt up and pounding you hard enough to break the glass."

Nyssa felt her panties starting to get wet at the thought he just put in her mind, "Next time I want the first time to be in your bed with no one around. I want to scream as loud as you can make me." She shot forward and bit down on his neck, "Make the call and meet me at home." Nyssa smoothed out her clothes and walked out of his office being sure to leave as sexily as possible.

Oliver watched her leave wanting to get up and follow her but he needed to call Helena and wait for his erection to disappear. He picked up his phone, "Helena I need you to pick up William." He heard her starting to laugh. "Bring him to the bunker and do something he wants to do. Just keep him there for the night and take him to school tomorrow."

Helena let out a simple, "Fine." before hanging up the phone.

With that done he quickly put on his jacket and ran out of the office as fast as possible. He needed to get home as soon as possible.

Home

Nyssa had picked out some sexy lingerie when they went to the mall and she knew it would put him over the edge. It was a black lace bra and a really skimpy thong that was see through along with a blood red ribbon choker that had a rope hanging on the back. She knew the rope was meant to be sexy but for her she wanted him to pull it and make her back arch as he fucked her roughly. She always liked it rough even with Sara most of the time they came out of it with bruises. With her outfit all done she ripped the fluffy blanket off the bed and laid down waiting for her husband to come home.

When Oliver walked into the apartment he ran up the stairs while tearing off his clothes not wanting to waste any time. He opened the door to their shared room to see his wife laying on their bed in skimpy lingerie he was speechless.

Nyssa saw his expression and broke the silence, "You found me husband."

Oliver took off the his pants and boxers revealing his painfully hard erection, "That I did beloved what do you want me to do now that I found you?"

She sat up and got on her knees, "i want you to not hold back make me feel pleasure in any way you want." As she said this she turned around and showed of her thong.

He let out a growl and went behind her he could see she was shaking her ass at him tempting him to take her from behind. His hands found her ass and slowly massaged her firm cheeks. She let out a few soft moans before he ripped her thong off making her yelp in surprise. She tried to look over her shoulder to look at him but his hand found the back of her head. He forced her head down into the bed so her ass would be stuck out.

Nyssa wanted to ask what he was doing and to stop teasing her when she felt him stick his mouth between her legs. She let out a strangled groan as he started to eat her out. He was shoving his face as hard as he could into her trying to get every part of her gushing pussy in his mouth. Tonight wasn't the night for teasing tonight was the night for total domination. Nyssa let out a louder cry when he reached around and started rubbing her clit in fast circles.

"Husband..Fuck please don't stop." She was pleading with him hoping he would push her into her first orgasm of the night. She was so pent up that in another minute she would break just from him eating her out.

He stopped and pulled her choker rope, "Beg. Beg me to make you cum."

Nyssa's head jerked off the bed and she felt his stubble on her neck, "Please beloved I need you." He tugged a little harder. "PLEASE MAKE ME CUM." She screamed needing the orgasm he was withholding from her.

Oliver let go of the rope and went back to eating her out but instead of her dripping pussy he chose to work on her asshole while working her clit with his hand. He could feel Nyssa shaking at the different sensation he imagined she was biting a pillow since she wasn't making much noise.

Nysaa screamed into the pillow as she came, her legs gave out and she just flopped on the bed face down. Oliver felt her soak his hands as she came and smiled as she slumped on the bed. He leaned down and kissed her neck, "You still there?"

She let go of the pillow in her mouth and nodded, "It has been so long."

Oliver smiled against her skin, "You want to continue?"

She gave a nod and flipped over, "I want to look into your eyes when you fuck me." Oliver smiled and reached over to the bedside table only to get a smack on the hand, "Husband I don't want anything between us."

He wanted to say something but didn't want to ruin the moment and he didn't want to use them either. He lifted her right leg and put it over his shoulder and entered her with as much force as he could.

Nyssa was expecting a reply from him about the condoms but instead got a thrust from a cock that was big enough to make her see stars. Oliver was staring into her eyes and felt his cock twitch at the glazed over look in her eyes. He gave her another thrust and felt her pussy get tighter as she threw her other leg over his shoulder and said, "Do it."

She felt him start to thrust into her faster and just as hard as before. It was hard to keep her head straight as he was fucking her so hard she was forgetting to move her hips. She started to gyrate her hips as he thrust into her which made him groan. She smiled knowing that she could turn the tables on him. She started to gyrate into him more while clenching her pelvic muscles to try and get him to cum before her.

He was losing it knowing she wanted him to cum before her and he was very close to doing just that. Nyssa looked at his face seeing his inner struggle to hold on. Then she felt his arms go underneath her arms so he could lift her up. The next thing she knew he slammed her against the wall and resumed pummeling her pussy. "Fuck. Husband you play dirty." He just responded with a smile and moved a hand to her clit and started to rub. She started to scream again even louder than before, "CUMMING."

As soon as he felt her pussy tighten around his cock he gave one last thrust and called out her name in ecstasy.

Nyssa went limp in his arms she couldn't believe he was making her feel this good. The cum he just unleashed inside of her was proof of that. It felt so warm and knowing it was from her beloved made it all the more special. Her back was pulled from the wall and she felt him bringing her over to the bed and when he laid her down his cock left her pussy letting his cum leak onto the bed. He rolled over next to her and was panting for breath. She looked at his cock to see it was semi-hard and was coated in their combined juices. She wasted no time leaning over and wrapping her lips around him. He tasted sweet and she couldn't tell if it was his cum or her's.

Oliver was still seeing stars when he felt Nyssa engulf his cock in with her mouth. "Shit Nyssa that feels good."

She let go of his cock and looked up at him, "In bed I am either wife or beloved." He nodded and she went back to work. It didn't take long until he was back to full mast. It was getting harder to take him into her mouth the harder he got. She wasn't able to deepthroat him and didn't have enough cleavage to give him a boob job so she took what she could in her mouth and used her hand for the rest.

He couldn't believe she was this good at blowjobs considering on their wedding night she didn't give him one and she had never been with a man before. He put a hand on her head and saw he look up at him. The look in her eyes stirred the lust in him. "Beloved I need you to get up here and ride me before I lose my mind."

She made a loud pop when the cock left her mouth. She climbed up and straddled her husband, "Beg." She grinded her wet pussy against his erection trying to get him to beg.

He smiled and gripped her thighs, "Please I am begging you to ride me until I fill you with cum again. I need it."

She leaned down and kissed him, "I need you period." She hovered over his cock until she slammed herself down hoping to get a rise out of him. His hands let go of her thighs and move to her ass and giving it some light spanks. "You really love my bum don't you?"

Oliver reached up and tore off the bra she was still wearing, "I love all of you." He sat up and started to lick and kiss her breasts while she rode him as fast as she could.

Nyssa started to cry out again she had forgotten how sensitive her breasts were. She felt him pinching her right nipple while lightly biting her left. "Ah husband I can't take it." That only spurred him on to double on on her pleasure points. "HURRY GOD DON'T STOP." He was hitting every spot but it wasn't enough so he started to prod her asshole with his finger making her shake like she did the first time when he went there. He entered her with his index finger and swirled it around while he sucked her nipple.

"CUMMING." Oliver didn't stop and continued to fuck her as she rode out her orgasm. He wasn't close though so after she went limp he laid her down next to him.

Nyssa wasn't aware of her surroundings as she felt Oliver move her. It felt like her world was spinning she had never felt so good. After a few minutes she noticed he still had an erection. "Husband didn't you finish?"

Oliver gave her a sincere smile, "It is okay I just want to make you happy. I love you Nyssa al Ghul."

Nyssa wanted to cry at that declaration of love, "I think it would be best if I was Nyssa Queen."

She was met with a kiss, "Nothing would make me happier wife."

They started to make out again and she noticed he still hadn't lost his erection, "Husband I am sure you noticed that I have a weakness when it comes to my bum."

He nodded, "I am sorry if it was too forward I just wanted to see if it was something you would like."

"It is something I like very much and I would like for you to be the first person to fuck my bum." She got off the bed and walked to the end of the bed and bent over.

He wasted no time before getting behind her, "Are you sure?" She nodded. He placed his cock at her puckered hole and slowly pushed in. It felt like the tightest and hottest thing he had ever felt. The deeper he got the louder she got as soon as he was fully inside of her he pulled her choker rope, "Tell me what you want."

Nyssa was struggling to say anything having never felt this good in her life. Having multiple orgasms and now having him in her ass, "I...need you."

He pulled the rope again, "What was that?"

"NEED YOU IN MY ASS." She couldn't believe she was being this lewd but considering she has only been with two people her entire life and both of those people were ex lovers who were rough with each other and in turn rough with her. Because of her training in the league she needed to feel pain to feel anything. Soft love making was sweet but she needed to feel the adrenaline of two people using each other as their own personal whores.

Oliver smiled and pulled back till only the head was inside of her before he thrust back in. He did long hard thrusts for awhile getting a feel for what she liked. Her lower body was completely shaking in pleasure, "Beloved are you close?"

Nyssa buried her head into the sheets not wanting to admit she was getting close to cumming again. While he showed no signs of cumming anytime soon. She shook her head and then feeling a hard spank on her right ass cheek. She felt it starting to immediately swell when she felt another spank on the opposite cheek. "MMMM." She moaned into the sheets.

He looked at the two red handprints on both ass cheeks. He stepped up his game and started to fuck her ass with the speed he was fucking her pussy with earlier. He could feel her trying to hold back so he would cum first. He wanted to make her crack first and to claim her as his wife like he did before in Nanda Parbat.

She felt him pull out of her ass completely and flip her over so she was on her back. He thrust back into her ass and put his hand behind her head and forced her to look at him. She saw feral look in his eyes and remembered their wedding night when he had claimed her and made her submit. Now she needed him to submit so it would be equal she is an alpha also. She wrapped her arms around him and clawed his back hard enough to make him hiss. She repeated it on his chest raking her nails across his scars and abs.

He felt her nails break skin and it made him lose focus for a second. Pain was a fetish that they both shared. The rougher they were to each other the more pleasure they felt. He was having trouble holding on now, "I need to cum beloved where do you want it?"

She was shocked he was cracking first she was so very close that if he even brushed her clit she would have came. "My pussy." She loved the feeling of him filling her with hot cum.

He switched holes and gave her a couple more thrusts before exploding into her for the last time tonight. She let loose one last orgasmic scream as she felt him fill her up with his cum. She looked into his eyes and saw the feral look was gone and in it's place was a look of concern and love.

He stared into her eyes trying to catch his breath not believing she outlasted him. "That was unbelievable." He picked her up and moved up to the head of the bed and pulled out of her.

She looked over to see the man she loved looking at her with a smile. She undid her choker and threw it into a corner of the room. "That was well worth it beloved. I have never felt so satisfied in my life."

He took her hand in his and said, "I have never felt so close to anyone in my life Nyssa. It was like we were looking into each other's souls and we knew what the other needed." He took their entwined hands and brought them to his chest, "This heart is yours Nyssa we were married under duress but now I wouldn't want to be married to anyone else. You pulled me out of my dark spiral and even stepped up to be a mother figure to my son. He loves you and I don't know where we would be without you. I love you Nyssa Queen."

She had tears coming out of her eyes by the end of his speech, "I love you too Oliver you have shown me nothing but love not caring about my past. You have even shown me I could be a mother and a wife and not an assassin."

He leaned into her and kissed her as passionately as he could when they broke apart he said, "This weekend we could go to city hall and get legally married. Show the whole city Oliver Queen is taken and that you are William's stepmother."

She put her head onto his chest and said, "That would be perfect."

Not more than five minutes the two of them fell asleep in a tangle of sheets, sweat and cum. Neither of them had the energy to get up and shower or clean up before falling asleep.

End

This took me forever mainly because I haven't had much time so when I write I forget which direction I wanted to go so it kind of goes off the rails a few times where I was just writing a lemon not paying attention to the story. I know I went overboard with the lemon but I don't care that's what I would do if I was in bed with Nyssa (Katrina Law). I haven't decided if the next chapter will be an epilogue or if I will set it up for someone else to adopt it for a part 2. Please PM me if you would like to write a part 2 or adopt and rewrite it. I know some people have complained about the writing which is fine and if someone likes the idea and wants to make it better I fully endorse it. I love this idea and would love to see more Oliver and Nyssa fics out there and think this would be a cool way to do it. Kill off Felicity, Samantha and Evil Canary on the island.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I know this got kind of sappy but go with me.

Start

Nyssa awoke when the sun rose and shined through their penthouse window. She didn't want to move and disturb her husband who still slept blissfully unaware what was going through her mind. She was wondering if she was pushing things too fast or how he was he going to react. She untangled an arm from his grasp and started to lightly drag her fingers across her belly.

Oliver was woken up by Nyssa moving her arm away from him. He opened his eyes expecting for her to be looking back at him lovingly but instead she was staring at her stomach. He made no move to let her know he was up he just watched her. After a moment a memory of last night flashed through his mind. 'She didn't want to use protection.'

Nyssa felt the bed shift as he took the hand that was on her stomach into his. She turned to look at him only to see him have a look of confusion. She waited for him to ask the question she had been waiting for all morning. "Nyssa why didn't you want to use protection?"

She took a shuddering breath ready to answer the hardest question she ever had to answer. "Beloved, I never expected to be this happy in my life. Ever since I was three my father trained me to be his heir and that meant killing and doing things that would haunt me forever. Then you saved me, you showed me that I could be my own person. So I disbanded the league and then came back to fight alongside you for your son and then you rescued me on Lian Yu." She started to feel her eyes mist up, "You and William let me into your family and I never realized that the thing I want the most, to be a good wife and mother."

He reached up and wiped a tear that was rolling down her cheek and said, "So you want to have my child?"

She nodded, "I am tired of the fighting and killing. I will finish training Helena but I won't be going out there with you. I just want to be a normal person for the first time in my life." She started to cry a little harder not knowing how he was going to react. She closed her eyes and felt him embrace her in a tight hug and whisper, "I love you Nyssa Queen I am not going to force you to do anything you don't want to."

She broke the hug and said, "You are not upset about the possibility I might be pregnant?"

He smiled, "I wish we could have talked about it but I know that together we will be fine. William loves you and has finally come around to me and you and I are great together. I can't think of a reason we shouldn't have a child." He leaned in and kissed her which led to her straddling him. She was ready for a morning quicky.

Bunker (Two Hours Later)

William was hitting a dummy with a baton while Tatsu instructed him. Helena was still trying to get better with the bow her aim was much better but her speed firing was awful. William was loving training like a superhero while in a superhero lair. He felt a sharp smack on the back of his knee with her sheathed katana. "Bend your knees more." Tatsu instructed.

William adjusted his stance as instructed and went back to slashing the dummy at vital and tendon areas. He was really loving the sword and hoped he would soon get one of his own.

Tatsu liked teaching Oliver's son but it did bring up the memories of her own son and how she wanted to teach him to use a sword. The katana she used had been in her family for generations and she was never going to be able to pass it on to her son.

Helena was swearing up a storm on the other side of the bunker when she heard the elevator ding. She looked to see Oliver and Nyssa walk out with a just got done having sex glow. "Hey lovebirds you get it out of your system?"

Oliver turned to Helena to answer but saw his son with Tatsu when he should have been at school. He pointed across the room at his son, "Why is he not at school?"

Helena eyes went wide completely forgetting the kid had school and of course he didn't remind her. "I...um...don't know where it is?"

Oliver was about to start yelling when he felt Nyssa put her hand on his arm trying to lead him away from Helena. Nyssa looked at Helena, "We start training in ten minutes get ready." Helena groaned seeing the evil glint in her eyes promising pain.

Nyssa dragged Oliver over to his son who was slashing at a dummy not even noticing they had arrived. She turned to her husband and asked, "Isn't he just the spitting image of his father?"

He let out a small laugh, "Now maybe but at his age I was a spoiled brat who would cry if I didn't get my way." He felt her caressing his arm in comfort as they watched William lost in his training.

After a minute Tatsu said he could have a break and he finally noticed them. "Did you guys come to train?"

Oliver nodded, "We did but we were surprised to see you down here since you should be in school."

William looked at the floor, "I would rather do this school is boring."

Nyssa laughed knowing that she would think the same if she was in his shoes, "William we have come to make an announcement."

Oliver motioned everyone to gather round, "Nyssa and I had a talk this morning and have decided that she will not be out there with us. She will keep training everyone but that is it." As soon as he finished saying that William ran over to Nyssa and hugged her. He knew this was a big deal for his son knowing he would always have someone be there for him in case the worst were to happen. He continued, "Helena and I will be the only ones patrolling. I made a promise to Tatsu that she will not have to fight and I intend to keep that promise. She will be our eyes and ears here while we are out there." Oliver turned to Helena, "Nyssa will continue to train with you and when she signs off we will begin patrolling."

Helena smiled, "I should be ready soon."

Nyssa smiled back, "We shall see." She led Helena back to the archery range.

Oliver watched as Tatsu walked over to the computers and started to familiarize herself with the system. He turned to his son and said, "William I know things have been rough and chaotic lately but I want to know. Are you okay with Nyssa being your stepmom?"

William was expecting to feel like he was betraying his mother the way he had warmed up to Nyssa so quick. "Yeah dad I like Nyssa as a stepmom. She has been helping me alot with all that has happened."

Oliver nodded, "She and I were talking this morning and have decided that she would like to be a full time mother and wife. She wants to be your mother and possibly have a child of her own."

"So she isn't going out with you because of me?" William asked not understanding what was going on.

Oliver could see the confusion in his son's face, "Nyssa has been fighting her whole life and when she's around you she likes feeling like a mother. She wants you to think of her as a stepmom and she wants to have a child with me. To do that she can't be out in the field getting hurt, she wants to be a normal person. She loves you so much William." He hugged his son and felt him taking deep ragged breaths. He knew his son loved Nyssa and that she filled the hole in his heart left by his mother.

A loud alarm started blaring startling everyone in the bunker. Tatsu looked to Oliver, "There is a hostage situation at Star Bank. The robbers are trying to get into the safe and have started killing hostages to force the code out of the manager."

It was the middle of the day but the city needed him, "Helena suit up."

Helena looked to the costume cases but didn't see her's, "Oliver where is my suit?"

He was stepping into his pants when he answered, "It's next to Black Canary's it looks like Nyssa's but has a purple stripe down the sides."

She looked at her new suit and smiled it wasn't as sexy as her last one but it was much more intimidating. When she had it on Nyssa handed her a league bow and said, "Wear it with honor." Once they were ready they headed to the bank on their bikes.

Star Bank

The Arrow and Huntress ascended the building on grappling arrows and looked down through the skylight. They saw five robbers and a pile of dead bodies there were still more hostages to use as leverage. He turned to Huntress, "I am going to drop down and take care of the three that are spread out. You take the two by the door they are closer together and your shooting skills still needs work.

He counted to three and broke through the skylight he quickly took aim and took down the robber who had a gun on the bank manager. He pulled a bolo arrow and tied a robber to a column and next show a standard arrow into the chest of the third robber who was too slow to shoot at them. The Huntress dropped near the door and unleashed a barrage of fists and kicks to the robbers weak points like face, knees and internal organs. In a matter of seconds she had beaten them both into the ground.

The Arrow walked over to the bank manager who was just in shock and asked, "Are you okay?"

The bank manager nodded, "Yes I..I can't believe you are here."

The Arrow nodded and walked over to the Huntress and said, "Get out of here I have to go make a speech." She nodded and left the way she came through the skylight. He opened the bank doors to see all the police aim their guns at him. He held his hands up and let the hostages run out.

The police rushed inside to secure the building and the news reporters came up to him asking questions so fast he couldn't hear them. He put up a hand and started his speech, "Star City I have been gone far too long and for that I am sorry. I am back now and I promise I will continue to help this city and police force to get justice. I will always do what is right by this city and it's citizens. I have enlisted the help of a new hero named the Huntress together we will help keep this city safe." After he said that he grappled to a nearby building leaving the reporters not being able to ask follow up questions.

Penthouse

He walked into the penthouse to see Nyssa watching the news. He saw the screen read 'Green Arrow is back'. He felt a little pride knowing that what he was doing made a difference and that people wanted him. He sat next to Nyssa to see the screen change to reporters interviewing the hostages. Nyssa turned to him, "You are famous again."

He laughed and brought her into his lap, "Where is William?"

She smiled and gave him a kiss, "On the way home I got his homework from school so he is upstairs doing it."

He kissed her again then said, "How did I get so lucky with you?"

She stood up in front of him and then straddled him, "You saved me and have given me everything I have ever wanted."

He pushed his hips up trying to make contact with her, "I still have more to give you."

She pushed down and gave him the contact he needed, "Let's go upstairs and make sure it takes husband." Without another word he lifted her up and dragged her to their room making sure to be extra quiet.

End

Waverider

Sara was tired she had been looking at the timeline and all of it's many problems. She had sent everyone to bed while she had tried to decode this puzzle. The future that had Grant Slade take over was gone and now there was a future where some guy dressed as a bat fights someone dressed like Supergirl. Nothing made sense anymore and she felt like she was losing her mind.

Gideon snapped her out of it, "Captain there has been another main change to the timeline."

Sara groaned, "What is it now?"

"This might be hard to hear captain. There was an explosion on Lian Yu while your father, Felicity Smoak, Samantha Clayton, John Diggle, Thea Queen, Slade Wilson, and Nyssa al Ghul. Only Nyssa al Ghul made it off the island alive."

Sara gasped, "Dad is dead?"

"Yes captain they were killed while Oliver was trying to save his son. When they searched the remains only Nyssa had survived."

So many thoughts were running through her mind. 'Why did they kidnap dad? Ollie has a kid? How did Nyssa survive?' Sara had to take a moment to compose herself before asking Gideon, "Can we go back and prevent this?"

Gideon took a few extra seconds to calculate the changes to the timeline before answering, "I am sorry but that would be inadvisable the future is better off the way it is. Oliver and Nyssa become a couple and bring a child into the world that is one of the most important people in the future. Oliver's first child William will take over as Green Arrow after Oliver helps found the Justice League. The second child will be a true immortal due to Nyssa almost losing the baby and taking a bath in the Lazarus pit to keep it alive. The child will be responsible for killing Lex Luthor and the Joker something Superman and Batman could never do."

Sara rubbed her eyes trying to get rid of the tears and frustration that comes with this job, "What can we do?"

"We can continue our mission and when we get to a level timeline we can go back and help your friends. You will also play a big role in the future but it is hard to see with us currently being removed from the timeline."

Sara let her head hit the table she wanted to cry but knew that it wouldn't help her dad was dead and she couldn't change it. Now she knows that if she did defy Gideon to go change it the world would be worse off. "Gideon let me know when you find our next mission. I am going to bed." She got up and walked off to her captain's quarters but not before going to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of rum.

End

I kind of sped up the ending but I just couldn't figure how to pad it out. I left it open and with some cool ideas if someone wants to write a sequel or wants to rewrite it. I support anyone who wants to use it feel free to comment or PM me if you want it. I hope you liked Sara's cameo at the end and all the extra bits of info. I let the gender of the baby be a mystery in case someone wants to adopt if they can make them male or female. I also thought it was a cool idea to have a pregnant woman who goes into the lazarus pit the baby would come out immortal. Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
